


The Bees Knees

by kneecold



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anatomy, Bee Movie References, F/M, Other, clitoris cuddling, imsos ryry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneecold/pseuds/kneecold
Summary: knees aren't the only thing u learn in anatomy





	The Bees Knees

The Bees Knees

After story to The Bee Movie, this will contain spoilers so don’t like???? DONT READ,111/1/!??!!? jk plz read I’m lonely<3 Anatomy terms r used here so if ur uneducated on ur own flesh prison swoo swoo away plz nd thank

Bryyr B Bensonny always woke up w his hard bee peen in th em oaring whenever he saw his luscious Vanessa Bloome in full bloom, blooming her lady parts.

“Whatz diz” berry buzzed in Vanessa’s lady ear (her vagene)

vNNESNSA SHOOKTH “bErNiE leMmme TeACh u SUM ANATooMIE”

Beery doesn’tunderesand a single fucking word because he’s a fucking bee

VnaNESA JUST cAM to her senses and realized she’s married to a small buzz buz boy and don’t spake his mother tongue 

“BARI ELEMEM TEACH U ANATOMY” GAWEKD E vanessas

barey slapped his nonexistent knees and cuddled in her clitoris 

“UHGUh oOHO OHO H” screeched van like a kawaii sugoi desu ne school girl “kyAAA”  
mY G SPOT IS IN MY DORSAL(behind) BERNEI GO THERE

barry buzzed into van’s arsehool 

 

buzz buzz

 

At the first few bzzes barery was superficial(at body surface), he crazed vanassas bum with the most delicate of buzzes BUT WHEN HE BUZZED HE BUZZED BOI OH MY GODDD HE BUZZED HE IS DEEP(away from the body surface) HE IS IN THE DEPTH OF THE VAGENENE

Barry kept buzzigg posterior(in back of) FANNY’S INFERIOR (behind) REIGION 

BUZZ

 

BUZZZ11  
BUZ1/1/

 

the buzzes increased each weigth more intesnsity than th eo hter vANASSA COULDNT HANDLE TH BEE’S METERE LINNG KING KONG DON GN ALL THE WAY UP HERA ANAL CANAL

Vanessa fainted but this didn’t stop Bernie

 

 

Before the buzzer knew it he was in vaasnsan’s superior(above) region, the region he didn dt really acknowledged he just wanted some of that Bloome Clit^TM

 

 

 

 

Yes he fbuzzed vanessa all th eway to thru her body to her talk hole

**Author's Note:**

> Directional Terms: (not all were included but pls don’t fuck up first quarter and get accepted into college @myself k thank)  
> (psa college of my dream plz don’t judge me based on this i have good personality thank illy)  
> -Superior: above  
> -Inferior: below  
> -Ventral: in front of  
> -Dorsal: behind  
> -Anterior: in front of  
> -Posterior: in back of  
> -Medial: inner side  
> -Lateral: outer side  
> -Proximal: close to origin  
> -Distal: away from origin  
> -Superficial: at body surface  
> -Deep: away from body surface


End file.
